


A Fire Burns Inside

by garbagebins



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2015 1D Kink Meme Fill, Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagebins/pseuds/garbagebins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Yes,” Louis’ whispers. “I’ve been naughty, haven’t I?”</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Louis has been winding up Liam all day and he deserves a good spanking. Liam, eventually, agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fire Burns Inside

Louis backs Liam into the door of the hotel room once it closed behind them, and presses their lips together immediately. He fists Liam’s shirt in his hands while deepening the kiss, licking into his mouth fervently.

“Fucking finally,” he breathes as he pulls away. Liam’s lips follow Louis’, before pulling him back for another kiss.

Liam runs his hand up Louis’ chest, stopping at one of his nipples. He gives it a quick rub, making Louis whine softly , before moving it back up to cup Louis’ cheek. He rubs his thumb over the skin, getting caught on the fresh stubble growing there.

Louis moved into the touch, biting Liam’s bottom lip gently, before guiding them in the direction of the bed.

It was by some kind of miracle that the two of them didn’t trip over anything on their way, as they had hurriedly thrown their things into the room when they arrived this morning; they were in a rush to get on the bed for a quick blowjob before they had to get to the venue for sound check.

When they get to the bed, and Louis is about to push Liam down, the younger boy instead places his hand on Louis’ chest and pushes him away gently.

“You’ve been waiting for this all night, haven’t you?” Liam mumbles against his lips.

Louis nods, moving in to kiss Liam again. He had indeed been frisky all day, since the previous night on the tour bus, where he had tried to give Liam a hand job in one of the bunks, but was rudely interrupted by Zayn getting ready for bed. It had made Liam grow soft in his hand and they had decided to just sleep instead.

Not that it was weird for Louis to be a bit restless around Liam. It was rather normal for Louis to touch Liam whenever he could, but today it had been even worse than usual. It was either his hands and fingers on Liam’s nipples, butt or crotch, or his lips or tongue somewhere in Liam’s face or neck. He didn’t care whether he was alone with Liam, with the rest of their band mates or crew, or on stage in front of tens of thousands of fans; if he could get his hands on Liam, he would.

Liam swatted his hands away from his crotch during the gig countless times and he had to push Louis away, albeit gently, when the older boy had decided to attack his neck with his lips. At some point Zayn had pulled Louis aside to tell him to tone it down a bit, even though out of all the boys in the band he was the most used to this behavior.

“Shit, yes, couldn’t keep my hands off you,” Louis mumbles

Liam chuckles. “I’ve noticed. Been a right pain in the arse today to be honest.”

Louis bites down on Liam’s lip again, a shudder going through his body when Liam runs his fingers over Louis’ abdomen. He feels Liam pulling up his shirt and lets him peel it off his body. “Yeah?”

Liam makes a noise in agreement and he pulls the shirt over Louis’ body, taking off his own, before leaning in to slot their lips together again for a couple of seconds. He pulls away quickly to mumble against Louis’ lips again. “Fucking frisky you were.”

Louis laughed, licking Liam’s bottom lip. “Have I been bad?”

Liam thumbs over Louis’ bare hips, sliding his fingers under the waistband of his boxers. “Bad?”

“Yes,” Louis’ whispers. “I’ve been naughty, haven’t I?”

Louis leans back for a kiss.

“Uhu,” Liam mumbles, sloppily kissing him. Louis feels Liam’s fingers fumble with the fly of his jeans, unzipping them, before pushing them down his legs.

Louis kicks off his shoes, trying to keep his lips against Liam’s, before moving his legs to remove his jeans the rest of the way down, cursing when they get stuck on his calves.

Liam chuckles against his lips. He pulls his hands away from Louis’ hips and places them on Louis’ chest and pushes him on the bed. It makes Louis yelp in shock, but he falls gently on his back nonetheless. Liam bends down and grabbed Louis’ jeans and pulls them the rest of the way down and throws them aside, before climbing onto the bed on top of Louis.

“What are you gonna do about it then?” Louis wraps his legs around Liam’s waist, pulling him down, so they are completely pressed against one another.

“Hm?” Liam asks, a little bit confused, grinding against Louis gently, knowing that the material of his jeans might be a little bit too rough for Louis, who is only in his boxers.

Louis lets out an exasperated sigh. “Oh my god Liam…” He pulls Liam’s head closer to his, biting down on Liam’s earlobe. “Are you gonna punish me? For being naughty all day?”

Again Liam gives him a confused look.

“For fuck’s sake, Liam… I’m trying to be sexy here… kinky.”

The look in Liam’s eyes now becomes clearer. “Oh… oh!” He nods. “Uhm, yes. You’ve been very… naughty?” He raises his intonation a little bit at the end, as if it was a question.

Louis can’t help but chuckle at the state Liam is in and he pulls him down for another kiss.

Louis would never say that his sex life with Liam is vanilla or boring; it is far from that actually. Liam is quite the adventurous type, especially when pushed a little bit by Louis, but at the same time Liam is exceptionally gentle when it comes to sex. He doesn’t mind manhandling Louis a little bit, holding him down on the bed and fucking him hard, but he always makes sure he doesn’t do anything that would hurt Louis. Louis figures, however, that there were still too many things they hadn’t tried before and this is one of those things.

“I think I deserve to be punished, Liam.” Louis pulls an innocent face, biting his lip and smiling a little bit, watching Liam’s face fill with lust.

“Yeah?” Louis watches Liam swallow. “What did you have in mind?”

Louis takes a deep breath, leaning up a little bit to whisper in Liam’s ear. “Spank me, Liam.”

He feels Liam still for a moment, before he relaxes and nods. “I… yes… OK.” Liam rolls off Louis’ body, getting off the bed. He stretches his muscles for a moment, as he looks down at Louis.

Louis smiles, biting his lip and palming himself through his boxers as he watches Liam stand there for a few moments, looking as handsome as he always does. “Fuck.”

“You sure?”

Louis gives a quick nod, before he gets up from the bed himself too.

“How… uhm…” Liam still looks a little bit unsure. “How do you want it?”

Snorting, Louis wraps his arms around Liam. “You tell me…”

Liam looks around the room; his eyes first land on the bed, then the chair, before stilling on the ottoman next to the sofa. He steps away from Louis, but grabs his hips and leads him towards the ottoman.

“Get down,” Liam says and Louis can hear him trying to sound commanding, but it mainly just sounds a little bit unsure.

Louis still does as he is told and gets down on his knees in front of the ottoman. He leans forward, sticking out his behind and looks back over his shoulder at the younger boy.

“If you, you know… want me to stop,” Liam slips his fingers underneath the waistband of Louis’ boxers and slips them down his thighs until they were on the floor, where Louis kicks them off completely. “You tell me OK? To stop.”

Louis nods. “Yeah.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.” Louis smiles, shuffling on his knees once more to get comfortable.

“OK.”

He hears Liam sigh and he braces himself, gripping the edge of the ottoman as he feels a thud against his arse cheek and he hears a loud smack when Liam’s hand connects to his backside. It doesn’t really hurt per se, but he can’t keep himself from letting out a loud gasp. He backs up his butt, silently asking for another one, which Liam gives him almost immediately and Louis gasps again. “Fuck.”

“Shhh,” he hears Liam say as he gives him another sharp slap and runs his hand over Louis’ backside for a moment, before he swats him again, unexpectedly.

Nodding, Louis hangs his head slightly, trying to concentrate on every slap on his ass cheek. He now gradually starts to feel the skin burn after Liam gets to the seventh slap, but he keeps as quiet as he can, only letting out a whine here and there when Liam would hit him just right.

Every once in a while, Liam would switch from Louis’ right buttock to his left, before going back again to his right. It was nice, and gave him a little bit of a break, but it also made him feel the skin on his backside heat up. The constant slaps from Liam had made his skin feel numb, but when Liam left it alone for a couple of seconds he could feel his it burning up instead.

It was a weird kind of pain, one that Louis wasn’t really used to and it felt oddly pleasurable. Having Liam do this to him and fully trusting him to do this was one of the most intimate things they had ever done. 

He feels blood rushing to his groin; he must be hard by now. He grips the sides of the ottoman harder when the next hit from Liam sends him a bit further into the piece of furniture, resulting in his dick rubbing against the fabric.

The combination of the pain from the slap on his butt and the friction on his hard cock makes him throw his head back and groan out so loud that Liam stops for a moment, his hand rubbing over the sore skin gently.

“You OK? You want me to stop?” he asks, the worry evident in his voice.

Louis shakes his head. “No, no, no… don’t stop.”

“Sure?”

“Yes, please.” Louis squeezes his eyes shut, placing his head on the ottoman now too, as Liam places another well-aimed slap against his skin.

“Fuck Lou… your arse is all red.” Instead of spanking him, Liam now takes one of his butt cheeks in each of his hands, spreading them to reveal his hole, before squeezing them back into place and letting go. “So beautiful.” Liam is practically moaning his sentences by now and all Louis is able to do is nod as another hard slap lands on his butt.

By now loud moans and gasps are escaping his lips, not even trying to control the sounds coming from him.

Just when he feels himself beginning to zone out slightly, Liam stops completely. The skin on his right buttock feels practically numb by now, having been spanked the most out of the two. He feels Liam move and press against his back.

“I think that’s enough, Lou,” he hears Liam whisper in his ear, as his hand rubs soothingly over his skin. “You still OK?”

Louis whines, pushing up his hips into Liam’s touch, before moving down again to create friction from the ottoman against his dick. “Yes, shit… ‘m so hard.” It was just a mumble, but Liam seems to understand him just fine.

“Good… What do you want me to do about that? I could just leave you here and finish myself off in bed.”

A sudden cry escapes Louis at these words and he shakes his head. “No, please. I’ve been good… right?”

He hears Liam’s breath hitch in his throat. “Yes… yes you have. Fuck Lou, so good. I’ll just... ” Liam removes his hands from Louis’ body and got up. “You stay here.”

Louis turns his head to watch Liam take off his jeans, his dick hard in his boxer briefs, before he walks over to his backpack. He rummages through it, until he finds what he was looking for and walks back to the ottoman. He hears Liam open a lid, before he felt a slippery finger slide between his buttocks.

“Oh fuck,” Louis moans when Liam slips a finger inside, curling immediately to press against his prostate.

“There you go,” Liam mumbles soothingly, moving his finger inside of Louis, curling and uncurling it to massage Louis’ prostate, while also stretching him a little bit. However, Louis knows when Liam added his second finger that he isn’t preparing him for anything other than his fingers for now, with the way that he is only constantly giving attention to Louis’ prostate instead of scissoring his fingers to loosen him up. “Why don’t you touch yourself, eh?”

Louis scrambles up from his position on the ottoman and brings one of his hands down to himself and wraps his fingers around his and he starts to move them up and down, trying to match the rhythm of Liam’s fingers inside of him. He is not going to last long; the burn on his arse cheeks worsening, reminding him of what he and Liam had done just mere minutes ago. It feels amazing.

Liam jabs him in the prostate a few more times before Louis loses it. The heat spreads through his body, his muscles in his abdomen contracting as he comes, calling out Liam’s name. For a moment he remembers how the hotel room window is still open and people might be able to hear him, but that thought flees his mind almost immediately.

He dropped himself forward on the ottoman, breathing heavily while he listens to the gasps coming from Liam, who had removed his fingers and is now probably getting himself off.

Sure enough, not even a minute later, Louis feels a couple of wet and sticky spurts hit his back, butt and back of his thighs.

They stay there for a couple of moments, not saying anything and just listening to each other’s breathing becoming steadier.

“Come on, let’s get you into bed,” Liam says, getting up behind Louis, and helping the older boy get up as well. He holds him around his waist, as they walk to the bed together.

The skin of Louis’ butt feels like it is on fire and he groans a little bit when he gets down on the bed. The sheets feel like sandpaper underneath him, and he tries to get comfortable, but he fails miserably.

“Get on your stomach, yeah? I’ll clean you up and stuff.”

Louis nods and does as he is told. He turns around on his stomach, placing his head on the pillow while looking at Liam rummaging around the hotel room and en-suite bathroom.

When Liam gets back, he is carrying a small wet towel and he sits down on the bed next to Louis. He runs the, very cold, towel over his back, swiping away the sperm Liam had left there, before moving down to his thighs and going super gentle on his butt.

“This good?”

Louis nods, hissing when Liam covers his entire arse with the wet tower. “Yeah that feels nice.”

Liam gets up from the bed and walks over to his backpack again. “Do you think some aloe vera will help soothe the skin? I know it’s for sunburn and stuff, but… well… your butt looks a bit like it’s sunburned.”

Louis snorts into his pillow. “I’m sure it’ll be alright. Just get your ass over here, Liam. Come cuddle.”

Smiling, Liam grabs the bottle of lotion from his bag and walks back to the bed, placing the bottle on the bedside table for the time being. He gets into bed and wraps his arms around Louis and nuzzles his neck.

“Did I do alright?” Liam asks, a little worriedly, when Louis stays quiet in his arms.

“Yeah… it was good. It was new, but good.” He smiles a little and gets hold of Liam’s hand and brings it to his lips, kissing his knuckles one at a time. “Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely beta reader for helping me out with this fic <3
> 
> Written for the 2015 1D Kink Meme.
> 
> Any feedback is welcome on my fics :)
> 
> you can find me on tumblr: [lilopaynis](http://lilopaynis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
